Enamorada de un angel
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Todo parece señalar que hinata y naruto tendran vidas separadas, pero un percance los unira con un lazo de amor verdadero, sin embargo... algo los separara ¿podran superar este obstaculo y ser felices? NaruHina cap.5 arriba!
1. Capitulo1 El inicio

hola! este es mi segundo fic, eh tenido esta idea, pero apenas tengo tiempo de escribirla, espero que me den su opinion, pues tengo como un año q no escribia nada nuevo, espero poder actualizar muy seguido, por favor, opinen y espero dejen un review si les gusto, y si no, tambien xD gracias!

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto (buuhh, yo lo quiero para mi mmmm... n///n xD) pero el trama es mio y de mi loca mente,

a leer se ah dicho!

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,

Y Hinata lloraba en silencio, pero muy amargamente, Naruto solo le daba la espalda…

¿Por que? Naruto-kun… -decía la peliazul

Lo siento… Hinata… lo e decidido y no hay marcha atrás- dijo el rubio, no la miro, sabia que si miraba sus perlados ojos corría el riesgo de renunciar a su decisión.

Pero todo… ¿no significo nada para ti? – Dijo Hinata, - por favor, Naruto-kun, quédate a mi lado…

Lo lamento y por favor ya no me llames "kun", ya no somos nada – contesto Naruto colocando su mochila en su hombro- y si no dirás nada mas, me tengo que ir. – rápidamente abrió la puerta de la casa, dio un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor, pero tratando de evitar a Hinata y se fue.

Naruto… juro que no te perdonare… -dijo una Hinata destrozada.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_((Pero primero veamos como comenzó todo))_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Era un día nublado, y en el prestigioso colegio de Konoha, un rubio corría, pues iba a llegar tarde a su clase, era su primer día en esa nueva escuela y ya estaba en problemas

Rayos! ¿Por que tenia que estar tan lejos el salón de la entrada? Ese baka de Jiraiya! No me despertó!!!- decía mientras corría, cuando de pronto choco contra alguien, Naruto y la persona cayeron al suelo.

Auch- dijo Naruto

¡Tonto! Fíjate por donde vas!!!! –grito una chica pelirosada

Lo lamento, es tarde y es mi primer día – se levanto y le tendió la mano a la chica

Puedo levantarme sola –contesto molesta, pero aun así le dio la mano, se puso de pie y se aliso el uniforme

No tienes que ser tan agresiva, así no te veras tan linda- dijo pícaramente Naruto, esa chica le parecía muy guapa.

Primero me tiras y luego me coqueteas, ¿Quién te crees? –dijo una fastidiada pero intrigada pelirosada, ese rubio era muy atractivo.

Lo siento- contesto un risueño chico, en ese momento llego un tipo alto, de cabello negro, de unos 17 años, muy bien vestido con el uniforme del colegio de Konoha igual que el de Naruto.

¿Pasa algo, Sakura? – dijo el moreno

Sasuke-kun...no, nada importante jeje (Sasuke me esta cuidando!! CHAAAA!!!) –dijo Sakura sonriendo

Sakura, que lindo nombre para una linda chica –dijo el rubio sacando una flor de su mochila y ofreciéndosela – Naruto Uzumaki para servirte.

¿Quien te crees?- dijo Sasuke tomando la flor y tirándola al suelo- Sakura, es tarde, vamos a clase –la tomo de la mano y se fueron

Adiós Naruto! –grito Sakura mientras iba felizmente jalada por Sasuke

Bah, ese tipo que se siente… en fin, OH!! ES TARDE!!!! –grito y comenzó su carrera de nuevo.

Al llegar al salón, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pequeño grupo de 17 personas, algunas platicando, otras sentadas haciendo tarea, sin embargo el noto había una rubia de ojos azules que conocía, y esta estaba sentada platicando con una chica de cabello azul y ojos perlados.

Hinata, deberías intentarlo, mira que Kiba no es cualquier cosa, pues es el capitán del equipo de futbol!!! –decía una emocionada rubia

Pero… yo solo quiero a Kiba como un amigo, además, mi padre no aceptara que tenga novio-dijo la llamada Hinata a su amiga Ino, luego, suspiro.

Pienso que si un día trataras de cambiar las cosas, lograrías todo lo que propusieras –y sonrió la ojiazul- PEROOOO a quien tenemos aquí!!! NARUTO!!!

INO!!! Hola! ¿Como estas? Veo que no llegue tan tarde, el baka de mi abuelo me dejo dormir de mas- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

Hay! Naruto, tenias que ser tu, jeje –dijo Ino

¿Por que somos tan pocos?, esperaba que fuéramos mas. –dijo el ojiazul

Es que esta es una escuela prestigiosa, no como en la que ibas antes jajajaja-contesto la rubia

Si –contesto Naruto y miro a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo e Ino lo noto y dijo- AH! Y te quiero presentar a mi amiga Hinata, Hinata el es mi amigo y vecino Naruto.

Hola! Hinata-chan! Mucho gusto, creo que de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros de clase.-dijo Naruto y saco otra flor y se la dio, lo cual sonrojo aun mas a la joven, lo cual aumento su sonrojo notablemente.

_Que chico tan lindo_-pensó Hinata

_Este baka es un gran amigo, espero ya no aburrirme en clase-_pensó Ino

_¿En que salón ira Sakura-chan? Espero verla en el receso_.- pensó Naruto

De pronto, llego el profesor y comenzó a dar su clase.

Rápidamente (menos para Naruto que se aburrió mucho) llego el fin de la clase, y todos salieron a almorzar.

Ino, ven Naruto, te presentare al resto de mis amigos- dijo la rubia y ella, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a una jardinera y allí estaban el resto de su banda.-Esta es la banca, bienvenido- concluyo Ino

A Naruto se le abrieron sus ojos, pues estaba la pelirosada allí, aun que para su mala suerte también esta allí ese tal Sasuke. En la banca también estaban un chico que estaba discutiendo con una rubia de cuatro coletas, bueno, solo ella parecía discutir…

Ya ya, que problemática eres Temari –decía el moreno de nombre Shikamaru, el era alto y tenia 17 años y estaba un curso mas adelantados que los demás, iba en el mismo salón que Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten y Lee.

Shikamaru Nara! Si no me llevas al cine hoy…juro que te olvidas de eso…- contesto una rubia, diciéndole lo ultimo en voz baja y en su oído.

Como?! Vaya que si eres problemática, esta bien, te llevare al cine-contento un derrotado moreno

_Victoria!!! jeje eso nuca falla_ –pensó maliciosamente la rubia

Ellos son novios- dijo Sakura acercándose a Naruto.

Vaya, hey! Sakura-chan, en que grupo vas?-pregunto el rubio

En tercero "B" y tu?- pregunto la pelirosada pero antes de que contestara Naruto llego Ino

Va conmigo frente de marquesina! Jajajaja- dijo Ino

Jeje si, va con nosotros Sakura, en tercero "D" –contesto tímidamente Hinata, ella sabia que si las dejaba comenzarían a pelear.

Ven, Naruto, el es Neji y Tenten y son novios –dijo Ino señalando a un chico de ojos iguales a los de Hinata, frio de expresión y serio y a su lado se encontraba una chica morena con dos chunguitos en su cabeza y de expresión alegre.

Mucho gusto Naruto-san –dijo Tenten y Neji solo le dio la mano

Ellos que estaban peleando son Temari y Shikamaru y los que están jugando cartas son Shino, Chouji, Sasuke, Kankuro, Gaara, Sai y ese que viene corriendo es kiba. –Hinata al oír ese nombre se sobresalto y Naruto oyó que Sakura le decía en voz baja _vamos Hinata, tu puedes_

Hola chicos! Este, Hinata, quisieras acompañarme a comprar un refresco, acabo la practica y olvide en mi casa mi agua- dijo alegremente el castaño.

Etto.. si, vamos kiba-kun

Y comenzaron a caminar juntos

Que lindos!!!- exclamo Sakura

Ojala se hagan novios –dijo Ino –Hinata lo que necesita es a alguien que la cuide, y no pongas esa cara Neji –dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a Neji

Mi tío no lo aceptara- dijo fríamente

Pero no tiene por que enterarse –dijo Tenten abrazando a su novio

Yo no diré nada, pero saben como es mi tío, lo sabrá tarde o temprano –dijo Neji secamente

Es cierto, su padre es uno de los mas prestigiados empresarios de Konoha, no dudo que espíe secretamente a Hinata –señalo Shikamaru

Pero es que si ella no experimenta nunca disfrutara de su vida –dijo temari

Es cierto, su padre exagera, ella es la mejor en casi todo, tiene derecho a salir y divertirse –dijo Sakura

Mi tío no quiere que Hinata tenga una mala reputación, por eso cuida todos los aspectos de su vida – dijo Neji

Bah! Son pretextos - dijo Kankuro, -todo el mundo sabe que Hinata es la niña mas dulce del mundo, no como cada loca gritona de esta escuela –dijo mirando de reojo a Temari

QUE! Te estas refiriendo a mi? –dijo su hermana y lo miro con ojos de muerte

Que? No, jeje tu no, verdad Gaara? –dijo nervioso Kankuro

No mucho, además, la reputación de Hinata ya es demasiado buena, y eso la hace un blanco para todos los chicos de la escuela y mas lo que en su futuro entraran a los negocios de sus padres-contesto Gaara

Si, además, el que se quede con ella, tendrá su futuro asegurado – opino Shikamaru – y Temari, tú eres una loca gritona muy hermosa –y le sonrió y así calmo la furia de esta, ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso que dejo complacido al moreno.

Hinata, ella heredara las empresas y acciones de su padre, su futuro será brillante, así que conviene tener vínculos con ella –dijo Sasuke

Hablan de Hinata como si fuera una cuenta de banco, recuerden que es mí mejor a miga –dijo misteriosamente Shino.

Yaaaa!!!! –Dijo Sakura –Hinata es una buena persona y nosotros como sus amigos tenemos que velar por su felicidad, así que la apoyaremos en todo lo que ella nos pida! Además, hablan de ella como si fuera la única que será empresaria, si estamos todos aquí es por que nuestro futuro será prometedor –dijo Sakura haciendo una sentencia que un tiempo mas tarde algunos recordaran…

Vaya, esa chica si que tiene muchos problemas – comento Naruto

Si, Naruto! Ojala llegue pronto la clase de natación para que puedas ver a la bellezas de este colegio en traje de baño –comento Kankuro cambiando de tema

Si, estoy ansioso jajajaja –se rio Naruto, aun pensando que no era posible que una chica tan frágil (por que así la veía) tuviera tantas cosas con las que batallar.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,mientras tanto con Hinata_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Ya habían comprado el agua y kiba le compro pequeño pastel de frutas a Hinata

Que te parece si comemos? – le pregunto kiba

Si-respondió Hinata, ella solo miraba el paste, estaba muy nerviosa.

Mira! Esa banca esta vacía, vamos? –pregunto el Inuzuka

Si- contesto Hinata, se sentía tonta por los nervios y por que no se sentía capaz de decir algo que no fuera una monosílaba.

Y comenzaron a comer el pastel, Hinata no quería que se acabara, por que estaba muy rico, y además por que cuando terminara, sabía que el castaño le pediría una respuesta, la tan temida respuesta.

Pronto acabaron de comer y kiba miro fijamente a Hinata, lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

Por… -intentaba decir Hinata

Como? –pregunto kiba muy divertido

Por que…me…miras así? –dijo la ojiazul con mucho trabajo.

Por que no puedo dejar de contemplar tu belleza-dijo el castaño

Hinata se sonrojo, por que no podía controlar el color rojizo en su rostro? Si de por si ya era de tez clara, sus sonrojos eran muy notorios y la delataban

Dime Hinata, has pensado en lo que te dije? – pregunto el impaciente chico.

Etto… _que digo? _…si, lo he pensado, kiba-kun, yo… Etto, no estoy muy segura, tu sabes como es mi padre… -se excuso la ojiperla

No te preocupes Hinata, mi madre es dueña de muchas acciones en diversas instituciones, mi reputación es buena y soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, se que convenceré a tu padre de que permita lo nuestro. Pero lo que mas me importa, es saber que sientes tu por mi. –dijo suavemente kiba

Yo? ..etto, yo… _creo que debería intentarlo, nunca e tenido un novio y se que puedo confiar en kiba…_ me gustaría intentar tener una relación contigo, kiba-kun –dijo Hinata muy nerviosa, no sabia si había tomado una buena decisión.

Enserio? Claro! Vamos a intentarlo! Hinata! Veras lo felices que seremos!!!! –dijo alegremente, no lo podía creer! Era novio de la chica más linda de la escuela, ahora todos le tendrían envidia y sobre todo, estaba cumpliendo con las órdenes de su madre…

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

hola!

que tal quedo?

espero q de su agrado jeje

^^ espero sus opiniones por favor ^^

ah! y gracias a todos lo q me han motivado a escribir n_n

arigato! adiozzin!


	2. Capitulo 2 Sentidos opuestos

Capitulo 2. Sentidos opuestos

En el prestigioso colegio de Konoha, a la hora de la salida, un atractivo chico de ojos azules estaba impresionado por lo que estaba viendo…

Waaaaaaaaa!!! Vaya, esta escuela es enorme, me pregunto por que el abuelo Jiraiya me mando para acá, en mi otro colegio era un desastre por que era pequeña, pero en esta que es gigante hare de las mías jujuju- dijo el rubio y saco una patineta, se acomodo la mochila y se lanzo a conquistar el relieve de esa escuela

Mira nada mas que aventado, cuando algún prefecto lo vea se meterá en problemas- comento temari

Bueno, el esta acostumbrado jeje – respondió Ino

Y de donde lo conociste o que Ino?- pregunto Sakura

Pues… -y comenzó a contar Ino

-----------Flash Back-----------------------

Estaba una rubia saliendo de la tiendo con dos enormes bolsas llenas de compras, tendría unos 12 años y ya era muy linda

Ash! Es la ultima vez que dejo que mi madre me mande a comprar la comida! Nunca nadie me ayuda con tanto!! –se iba lamentando que no se dio cuenta de que un par de personas las iban siguiendo

Ya casi llego –dijo Ino muy cansada, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de un brazo y la lajaba- Que ocurre!? AAHHH!!! –grito

Cállate, solo te llevaremos a dar un paseo lindura, así que no te resistas, somos mas que tu –dijo un hombre con gafas oscuras y con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el que la estaba agarrando la metía dentro de un coche

NOO!! SUELTENMEN!!!! –gritaba y se movía la chica,

Que necia! – dijo el segundo hombre y cuando levantaba el brazo para pegarle, se quedo inmóvil.

Que te pasa inútil, métela ya! –decía el otro, pero no se había dado cuenta de que un chico acababa de golpear a su compañero y ahora sostenía a la chica

Es imperdonable que un hombre golpee a una mujer, es de cobardes, ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu sexo eh? –dijo un chico un poco mas alto que Ino, de Ojos azules y vestido de unas bermudas color naranja y una playera azul que combinaba con sus ojos.

Chiquillo entrometido, lárgate o pagaras!!!- decía el tipo con gafas y se lanzo contra Naruto pero antes de que se diera cuenta el chico le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago y el otro hombre se estaba levantando y agarro del pie a Naruto y lo tiro, pero Ino le propino una patada en la cara y esto fue suficiente para que soltara al chico y no se moviera mas que para agarrarse su cara.

Son unos delincuentes!- les grito Ino, de pronto Naruto se levanto y termino de darle su merecido al tipo de las gafas y cuando estos no pudieron mas los amarro con una soga que había en el auto, pues la puerta estaba abierta y el chico la vio y la uso.

Te encuentras bien? te hicieron algo mas?- le pregunto el rubio

No, estoy bien, muchas gracias, vaya que me agarraron desprevenida-respondió Ino recogiendo todas su compras que se habían caído

Las chicas son flores que deben ser tratadas con delicadeza, personas como ellas no deberían hacerse llamar hombres –dijo el chico

Jeje que lindo pensamiento, ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Ino- pregunto Ino

Naruto Uzumaki. Soy nuevo por aquí, me acabo de mudar con mi abuelo- dijo Naruto sonriendo abiertamente

Que bien!, pues bienvenido al barrio Naruto jeje- e Ino también sonrió, presintiendo que ese dia seria el comienzo de una linda amistad.

----------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------

Y eso paso jeje – dijo Ino sonriendo como aquel día

Wow! Si que te salvo de una buena Ino- opino Chouji

Hmp, no fue nada –dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado

Si, pero el me salvo y bueno, por eso me toca a mi salvarlo de los líos en los que se mete en la escuela jeje – comento Ino.

Oh! Miren! Ay viene Hinata! –exclamo Tenten

Y en efecto, venían un kiba sonriente y una Hinata un poco sonrojada tomados de las manos

Mi vida!!!! Están tan lindos así!- dijo Sakura

Hola kiba! Hinata! Me dejaste salir sola eh!- dijo Ino con una risa en la cara

Etto.. Lo siento Ino, yo… -intentaba decir Hinata pero estaba muy nerviosa

Les decimos ya Hinata? –pregunto Kiba

Que?! Amm… ettoo…-tartamudeaba Hinata

Que no nos tienes confianza Hinata?- pregunto Temari

No, es que… ettoo… Ammm…-decía Hinata

Jajajaja, adoro que seas tan tímida, jejejeje-se rio kiba, todos los presentes lo vieron extraños, esa risita no era común en kiba

Vaya, si que el amor cambia a las personas- comento Kankuro

Jajajaja! Bueno, yo lo diré Hinata, ya somos novios!!! –exclamo kiba

Wow! Felicidades!-dijieron Sakura, Ino, Temari y Tenten muy emocionadas y corrieron a abrazarla.

Neji solo frunció el ceño y los chicos lanzaron vivas a kiba, ahora Sakura era la ultima chica que faltaba en tener novio, pero… Sasuke pronto caería…

Esto hay que celebrarlo! – Dijo Sakura!

Ya se! Vamos al club de mi tío, hoy tocara una nueva banda- sugirió Kankuro

Si, llamare para que nos aparten dos mesas –dijo Gaara y saco su celular y se hizo a un lado a llamar

Perfecto!- dijo Temari, -Shikamaru, verdad que me llevaras? –dijo al moreno y le hizo ojitos

Que problemática eres! Pero si, no puedo resistirme a ti- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado

Sasuke, verdad que iras conmigo? –dijo Sakura al ojinegro

hmp, eres mi chica, no?- dijo y la beso

Todos se voltearon y acordaron verse a las 8 en el estacionamiento del club

Ah!- dijo Ino- Puedo llevar a Naruto? Jeje quizás le consigamos allá a alguna "amiguita"

Sip, mientras mas, es mejor! –contesto Temari

((((()))))

Eran las 7:00 y Hinata estaba en su casa decidiendo que peinado se haría, al final decidió hacerse una coleta y dejar un par de mechones de su cabello sueltos.

Por que no me preocupa mucho mi aspecto? –Dijo desanimada – la verdad no tengo ganas de arreglarme mucho jeje –dijo a si misma

A donde vas?- le cuestiono Hanabi.

Saldré con mis amigos, ¿por que?- pregunto Hinata

Pediste permiso a papa?- cuestiono la menor sin hacer caso omniso a la mayor

Si, Hanabi, soy mayor que tu y se que hacer. –dijo tranquilamente Hinata

Hmp, tarada…-dijo en voz baja y se dio la media vuelta, Hinata la escucho pero intento no hacer caso.

((((()))))

En casa de kiba…

…Y al final acepto Hinata, madre, tu sabes que la quiero como una amiga, por que tengo que hacer esto?- dijo un kiba muy triste

Negocios son negocios hijo, perdóname, pero un socio muy importante nuestro… quiere que el futuro de nuestra empresa prospere, y eso será de una mejor forma si estas con la chica Hyuuga… -decía su madre.

Pero no a costo de la felicidad de Hinata!- dijo kiba

Que?! Acaso no querías esto? Es la chica más codiciada, aprovecha, y de paso, ayúdala a que pase buenos ratos, no todo es malo hijo.- dijo la madre

Pero yo… -y kiba conto algo que había visto….

----------Flash Back--------------

Kiba iba de regreso a su salón, hace una hora le había pedido a Hinata que fuera su novia, y estaba feliz, aun que sabia que si hubiera sido por el, hubiera dejado su relación de amistad tan y como estaba.

Iba caminando cuando paso por la dirección y de pronto vio salir a una chica de cabellos color zanahoria, ella lo miro y lo saludo.

Hola! Me llamo Sasame, y soy nueva, y tu? Como te llamas?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Hoo..Hola, ejemm, me llamo kiba – dijo kiba algo nervioso

Mucho gusto kiba-kun! Ammm… sabes cual es el salón de tercero "E"? –pregunto la linda chica

Eee…ah! Si! Jeje, veras, yo… para allá, digo…SI!- balbuceo un confuso kiba

Ammm…Si que? Jeje perdón, no te entendí- respondió Sasame y le sonrió

Quería decir que yo voy para allá, yo estoy en ese salón –dijo kiba rápidamente, se sentía muy tonto.

Bueno…- dijo Sasame y se le quedo viendo a kiba que estaba parado sin moverse

Que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto muy preocupado kiba.

No, pero, que no vamos a ir al salón?- pregunto inocentemente Sasame

Ah! El salón! Si jejejeje – dijo kiba y comenzó a caminar robóticamente hacia su salón, seguido por una divertida Sasame.

----------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------

Ya veo –dijo la madre de kiba

Y bueno, eso- dijo kiba un poco rojo mirando por la ventana.

Hijo, hablare con nuestro socio y veré que puedo hacer, mientras tanto, te daré dos consejos. –dijo misteriosamente la madre

Que cosas?- pregunto kiba un poco asustado.

Uno, mientras no arregle esto, trata bien a Hinata, y como tu amiga hazla sentir feliz, nunca le digas que su relación tiene un trasfondo y eso me lleva al consejo dos… cuídate de su padre, pero cualquier cosa que pase, dímelo. –dijo su madre levantándose del sillón y camino y se detuvo en la puerta- ah! Y que la pases bien en la fiesta hijo… -y se fue dejando muy asustado a su hijo.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

hola!

creo que quedo mas corto este capitulo mm...

xD bueno, espero poder hacerlos mas largos

que tal?

ya sabemos algunas de las razones de kiba

y que esta sintiendo hinata?

en el siguiente capitulo empieza la emoción de veras

**en el proximo cap. "la fiesta"**

**hinata! muevete o te mataran!!! -grito una desesperada pelirosa**

**neji, por que tu tio es tan temido?-pregunto tenten --si te digo por que, tambien le temeras...-respondio su amado**

**por que el mundo es asi, Ino?- dice un rubio triste -por que si no conocieramos la tristeza, no apreciariamos las pequeñas alegrias, naruto... **

-espero sus comentarios y reviews

muchas gracias a todos por leer

-agradecimientos--

Mazii-chan: muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno, creo que en este cap. sabemos un poco mas de por que obedece a su madre xD y pronto sabremos quien ese ese socio misterioso o.o

ETOLPLOW-KUN: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que esta historia se lo suficientemente original para seguir a flote en el gusto de los que lo leen y bueno, la historia de hinata y naruto comienzan el proximo cap. ^^

Heero Kusanagi: gracias por tu comentario! y bueno, hinata aprendera muchas cosas y tendra que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir, ademas, bueno, poco a poco se ira sabiendo que hará hinata, por que apenas comienza la historia ^^

y tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que me inspiran a escribir y espero que todos sigan la historia que esta comenzando a tomar forma ^^

gracias!!

adioziin


	3. Capitulo 3 La fiesta

Capitulo 3. La fiesta.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y estaban todos reunidos fuera del club, solo faltaba Sakura…

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba corriendo con su suéter en la mano…

Rayos! Eso me pasa por no medir el tiempo! Pero debo admitir que mi cabello quedo genial, ojala Sasuke-kun lo note… Sasuke… por que…?

--------------Flash back-----------------------

Sasuke, verdad que iras conmigo? –dijo Sakura al ojinegro

Hmp, eres mi chica, no? - y la beso

-------------Fin del Flash Back------------------

Vaya Sasuke-kun me beso… -y se detuvo y toco sus labios,- _quizás el se sienta atraído por mi, esta noche me asegurare de ello jijiji _– pensó la ojos color jade, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 8:05 pm

AAHHH! ES TARDE!! –grito y emprendió la carrera

En tanto que el grupo de amigos vio a lo lejos la imagen de una pelirosada que poco a poco se acercaba más.

Por fin esta llegando –dijo Gaara

Hmp –contesto el ojinegro mas cotizado de la escuela

Vaya! El tipo callado tiene novia! –dijo Naruto

Si, y es Sakura –dijo el negro con malas intenciones

Que!!!! Tu eres el novio de Sakura-chan!!!??? –dijo Naruto con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

Baka…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de satisfacción

Por que no pasaste por ella Sasuke? Que no iban a venir juuuuntos como "novios" jajaja?- pregunto Ino con una risa de oreja a oreja

Eso no te concierne – Contesto Sasuke y le dio la espalda

Ah! Que grosero, pero acuérdate de que soy su mejor amiga, y necesitas hacer meritos conmigo para que apruebe su relación- dijo la rubia y le dio también la espalda

Jajaja ya Sasuke, mejor ve haciendo puntos con Ino, cuando ella se lo propone es buena persona –dijo Sai abrazando a Ino

QUE! Como que cuando se lo propone?- pregunto incrédula y molesta la rubia a su chico

Jeje lo que quise decir es que cuando quieres eres un ángel, y cuando no… mmm… tu sabes –le dijo acariciando su mejilla haciendo que la rubia se pusiera roja

Vaya, creo que has aprendido muy bien Sai, ya eres mas expresivo! –exclamo Ino muy contenta, ella lo había ayudado a superar su etapa de leer libros sobre todo y le enseño a vivir mas.

Hola!-dijo Sakura llegando y deteniéndose a tomar un poco de aire.

Tarde otra vez- le dijo Temari un poco molesta- pero ya que estamos todos, entremos! –dijo cambiando rápidamente a una actitud mas alegre.

Hinata- le dijo kiba en voz baja- cuando salgamos de la fiesta, quieres dar un paseo? –pregunto el castaño

Un paseo? Pero no será muy tarde entonces? –pregunto una sorprendida chica, aun que realmente no sabia por que estaba tan sorprendida, kiba era su primer novio y ella no sabia que hacían los novios.

Entonces saldremos antes de que acabe, siii?- le dijo kiba- confía en mi.

Esta bien –contesto algo insegura la chica, un presentimiento suyo le decía que debía ser precavida.

Así, todos los chicos entraron al club y se llevaron una sorpresa, no estaba muy lleno, pero tampoco vacio, había un súper ambiente, parejas y grupos de amigos bailando, otros sentados en las mesas bebiendo, botaneando* o platicando.

De pronto oyeron que decían por el micrófono:

Disculpen las molestias, pero la música se interrumpirá en unos minutos para dar paso al grupo invitado…gracias.-y se apago la voz, rápidamente todos los amigos del colegio de Konoha fueron a la zona VIP, y se sentaron así: Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, kiba, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Chouji y Kankuro.

Y quien es el grupo? –pregunto Tenten, se hablaba mucho pero no se decía su nombre

Es sorpresa, pero se los diremos jajaja –dijo Kankuro

El grupo es Asían kung-fu generation, son amigos de mi tío y accedieron a venir-dijo Gaara

Yo los conozco! Son muy buenos jeje, me gustan –dijo Naruto

De pronto se apagaron las luces y se ilumino una batería, una guitarra eléctrica, una clásica, un bajo y cuatro amplificadores y comenzó el show:

Hola, esta canción va dedicada a la sobrina del dueño de este gran club, Temari querida, eres la banda- dijo el vocalista y comenzaron a tocar:

_Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo_

_youru wo nukeru_

_nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo_

_hibi wo kezuru_

_Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara_

_todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa_

_Iki isoide shiboritotte_

_motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue_

_Ubaitotte tsukandatte_

_kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa_

_Dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata_

_Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo_

_youru wo nukeru_

_nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo_

_hibi wo kezuru_

_Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara_

_todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa_

_Iki isoide shiboritotte_

_motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue_

_Ubaitotte tsukandatte_

_kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa_

_Dakara haruka kanata_

_Itsuwaru ko do ni nareta kimi no sekai wo_

_murizubusu no sa shiroku shirou_

Todo el mundo se puso de pie a aplaudir, les habían encantado a todos los presentes… y así, tocaron algunas canciones de su repertorio y todo el mundo se paro a bailar y a cantar.

Que buen ambiente! –dijo Ino

Y excelente la comida!- contesto Chouji tomando su quinta porción de frituras de queso

Vaya que si!- agrego kiba

Aquí todo el mundo sin darse cuenta pisa a los insectos, es una masacre… -dijo Shino con su tono misterioso de voz que nadie alcanzo a entender pues la música estaba muy alta y ahora la banda estaba tocando la de Kimi To Iu Hana

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y Sakura vio a lo lejos que kiba llevaba a Hinata hacia la salida, pero se detuvieron, ella no alcanzo a ver por que.

_mmm… a donde irán? Bueno, es mi turno de llevarme a Sasuke-kun_ –pensó la pelirosada

Y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y vio que el susodicho estaba bailando con dos chicas que tenían cara de tontas, Sakura, muy furiosa, Sakura tomo dos vasos de whisky, al de Sasuke le puso un calmante –_esta cosa hace que de mucho sueño y cuando eso pasa, haces lo que sea para que te dejen dormir jeje, serás capaz de contestar con la verdad todo lo que te pregunte Sasuke jujjuju pero solo pondré poco para que no dure mucho el efecto solo durara 10 minutos, debo aprovechar!!! CHAAA!-_ pensó Sakura y se dirigió a allí e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

Hola, Sasuke, -dijo con una voz muy dulce- te traje una bebida, quieres salir un momento conmigo? –dijo Sakura con brillo en los ojos.

Hmp, vamos –dijo Sasuke y dejo indignadas a las 2 chicas

Zorra…-dijeron las dos chicas al verse alejar a su príncipe con Sakura

Y que quieres, Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Sakura llevaba una blusa muy escotada por la parte de atrás, dejaba ver casi toda su espalda y al estar en contacto con el aire frio sintió un escalofrió.

Jeje que no puedo salir a tomar un trago con mi amigo Sasuke? –pregunto aguantándose el frio, no pensó que estuviera haciendo tanto frio.

No me importaría si no viera que te mueres de frio –dijo y miro sus brazos, tenía la piel erizada por el frio.

Ah! No importa, que te parece si tomamos y alejamos el frio…-dijo la chica al moreno, el cual no era nada tonto y sentía que Sakura planeaba algo, y mas cuando ella le acercaba el vaso de su mano derecha, noto que tenia algo flotando, como una fina arena, Sasuke supo que era, suero del sueño, -_hmp, no me sorprende, Sakura estudiara medicina, es algo que esperaría de ella…es tan audaz, pero no caeré_ - pensó Sasuke y sonrió

Vamos a sentarnos allí- dijo Sasuke señalando una banca cerca de su carro de el.

Sip… _será mejor, así cuando termine con las preguntas, lo meteré a dormir a su auto_- pensó Sakura, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que mientras caminaban y estaban a punto de llegar, él le puso el pie y ella tropezó y Sasuke, rápidamente se adelanto a ella y choco contra él evitando caer, y el aprovecho para tomar los dos vasos, con cuidado de saber cual es cual.

Cuidado- dijo Sasuke con una risa maliciosa

Rayos, perdón Sasuke-kun, jeje tendré mas cuidado jeje pero no se con que me tropecé –dijo mirando el suelo

Bueno, toma-y Sasuke le dio el vaso que Sakura le quería dar.

Sip- dijo Sakura rogando por que no le tocara el vaso con el suero- _Sasuke no sabe nada, así que no hay problema si yo me lo tomo jeje _– pensó la pelirosa

Un brindis, por mi – dijo Sasuke feliz de la vida

Como? Jeje bueno… -dijo Sakura con una gotita en la nuca; ambos bebieron hasta el fondo –Y bien, como te sientes Sasuke.

Hmp, un poco de sueño, no dormi mucho anoche –dijo Sasuke fingiendo adormecimiento

CHAAA!!! VICTORIA!!! Soy tan lista!!!!...awww espero que pronto acabe la salida, me esta dando sueño… que pienso!- pensó Sakura y se acerco al chico- oye Sasuke, y por que no pudiste dormir?

Por pensar en una chica…-dijo Sasuke, _ya te tengo en mis redes…_

Y quien es esa chica…?- dijo Sakura tratando de evitar un bostezo

Tu…- dijo Sasuke y se acerco a ella, le quito el vaso de la mano y lo tiro, la tomo de la cintura y le beso el cuello

Sasuke…-solo alcanzo a decir eso la chica antes de que todo se volviera obscuro y se quedara dormida en los brazos del ojinegro.

Hmp, gane…- dijo Sasuke y sentó a la chica y se dedico a contemplarla…

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Unos momentos antes vamos con Hinata_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Hinata, nos vamos?- pregunto kiba a la ojiperla

Estas seguro kiba? –pregunto la chica, no estaba aburrida, pero tampoco estaba haciendo nada importante, estaba sentada, solo viendo como un rubio buscaba desesperadamente a alguien.

Si, vamos –y le sonrió.

Salieron tomados de la mano, pero cuando llegaban a salida, Hinata vio que Sakura la estaba viendo, y se detuvo. _Que pensaran ahora de mi los demás?_ – se pregunto la Hyuuga

Que pasa, por que te detien…- no termino de hablar kiba por que Neji se encontraba delante ellos impidiéndoles la salida.

A donde creen que van? –pregunto Neji

Eso no te importa…primo- kiba se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pues el chico Hyuuga le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, no muy duro pero le saco el aire

Neji!- exclamo Hinata, esta vez Neji si se había pasado con su rol de protector.

No vuelvas a decir eso –dijo Neji con una vena en la frente- Hinata, usted solo pidió permiso para la fiesta a donde cree que va?- pregunto mas tranquilo su primo.

Solo daremos una vuelta, Neji… por favor… -le suplico la peliazul

Esta bien, pero regresen aquí y llegaremos juntos a casa, si? –dijo el chico, se arrepintió un poco por el golpe que le dio a kiba y por eso los dejo ir, -se lo mereció… dijo para si mismo mientras regresaba con Tenten que conversaba con Ino y Gaara

Hinata y kiba estaban saliendo y vieron a Sakura caminando con Sasuke, se veían tan lindos juntos, que kiba no puedo evitar un sonrojo al pensar que el algún día se vería así con la linda da Sasame… _no no! Saca eso de tu mente kibaka, ahora estas con Hinata y piensa en ella _– se dijo kiba

Oye, kiba, y que veremos? –pregunto Hinata

Espera y veras- la tomo de la mano, mientras sacaba una caja no muy grande de su abrigo, la abrió y Hinata vio que contenía muchas luciérnagas mientras iban llegando a un mirador que estaba cerca de allí.

Toma, tu libéralas- le dijo kiba dándole la caja, Hinata la tomo y abrió y vio cono decenas de luciérnagas salieron volando, creando una capa de luz alrededor de ellos. Hinata estaba muy impresionada, nunca había visto tantas y haciendo piruetas tan cerca de ella, después de un ratito se comenzaron a esparcir y la luz se volvió a apagar poco a poco, hasta que quedaron iluminados solamente por las luces de la ciudad.

Hinata, quiero que sepas que antes de que me consideres tu novio, nunca olvides que soy tu amigo- dijo kiba sonriéndole, quería que Hinata fuera feliz.

Kiba-kun…claro que si! –dijo Hinata y lo abrazo.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

En esos momentos iba pasando un rubio muy triste y los miro muy desanimado

Sakura-chan estaba en los brazos del teme de Sasuke, y hasta esa chica tímida de Hinata esta con ese tipo, creo que, después de todo, tenia razón Deidara… -se dijo Naruto y recordó.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Aléjate de de mi Sumi-chan! – le gritaba un rubio pero de cabello largo a Naruto.

Yo que?! Ella fue la que me beso! –dijo Naruto defendiéndose, la tonta de la novia de Deidara lo estaba acosando desde hace unos días- mejor tu no pierdas de vista a tu novia para que me deje en paz!!!-

Ella me dijo que tu la has estado molestando, así que entiende Uzumaki, o la dejas o te la vez conmigo! –le amenazo Deidara

Jaja! Ya crees Uzumaki que alguna chica se va a fijar en ti, eres un pobre diablo, no tienes padres ni dinero, que le podrías ofrecer a alguna chica para que se fije en ti? Quizás seas bien parecido, pero a fin de cuentas nadie te va a querer nunca! –le dijo Deidara riéndose pero no le duro mucho la risa, pues Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara

Cállate imbécil! –le dijo Naruto y comenzaron a pelear hasta que llego un profesor y los separo.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Fin del Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Quizás por eso el viejo me cambio de escuela –se dijo Naruto contemplando un par de luciérnagas que pasaban enfrente de el.

Naruto, que haces acá afuera? Adentro me encontré con una amiga y quisiera presentártela…- pero cambio de idea al ver el semblante triste de su amigo- que pasa Naruto?

Por que el mundo es así, Ino?- dice un rubio triste , Ino sabia lo que Naruto estaba pensando, de camino allí había visto a la frentona con Sasuke y un poco mas enfrente de ellos estaban Hinata y kiba, Naruto se sentía solo.

Por que si no conociéramos la tristeza, no apreciaríamos las pequeñas alegrías, Naruto...- contesto la chica y le sonrió

Gracias Ino-respondo el rubio más animado.

Ya veras que más pronto de lo que te imaginas, tendrás a alguien a tu lado-dijo la rubia dándole apoyo- te espero allá dentro Naruto- y se fue.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para seguirla cuando oyó un quejido, volteo a donde estaban kiba y Hinata y vio a kiba en el suelo y a dos personas llevándose a Hinata, iban muy cerca del barandal del mirador.

De pronto salió de donde estaba y cuando kiba lo vio le dijo

Ayuda a Hinata! La quieren secuestrar…–dijo un kiba casi inconsciente, lo habían golpeado en la cabeza

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio que a lo lejos una camioneta negra y vio que llevaban a Hinata en esa dirección, corrió y golpeo a uno de los hombres, el otro aventó a Hinata al suelo y se batió con Naruto, Hinata no podía ver bien, le habían pegado y sentía mucho dolor, pero al recordar como habían golpeado a kiba junto todas sus fuerzas y se puso de pie, una brisa fría le dio en la cara y pudo ver como Naruto estaba en el suelo, los dos hombres lo estaban golpeando, de pronto vio que otra persona llego y se arrojo contra uno de los que golpeaban a Naruto. De un momento a otro oyó el grito de una chica

Hinata! muévete o te mataran!!! -grito una desesperada pelirosa

Hinata volteo y vio que uno de los hombres saco una arma e iba hacia ella, mientras que el otro señalaba a Naruto y el otro chico, Hinata dedujo que seria Sasuke, pues Sakura estaba allí, rápidamente Hinata miro su entorno y vio que a su lado había una pequeña barraca* con todo lo que pudo, se acerco al barandal y por la parte de abajo se lanzo y comenzó a rodar y caer y caer, al mismo tiempo comenzó a oír disparos a sus lados, de pronto golpeo su cabeza con una roca y todos los ruidos y luces se apagaron…

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Al día siguiente_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Naruto se encontraba en una camilla en el hospital de Konoha, estaba entrevistándose con el padre de Hinata.

…Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo el rubio

Ya veo, bueno, chico te agradezco tu ayuda, salvaste a mi hija de esos delincuentes, toma- y le dio una tarjeta- si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar, no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie- dijo fríamente y se fue de la vista del rubio.

En esos momentos entraron Sasuke, Neji y Tenten.

Ese tonto de kiba pagara, por su culpa mi tío esta enfadado, y he recibido una amonestación por dejarlos irse de la fiesta- dijo Neji

Hmp, no deberías quejarte, ya que a Naruto le toco la peor parte- dijo Sasuke que traía un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo, pues los tipos de anoche se lo habían lesionado, pero Naruto tenia que usar un cabestrillo por brazo, tenia media rota la nariz y tenia vendados su estomago y pie derecho.

Vaya, fue el mejor final para una noche mala –dijo Naruto sin nada de ánimos

Naruto, supe que Hinata despertó hace poco, por que no vas a verla, quizá te anime el ver que por los menos ella esta bien- dijo Tenten.

Si, supongo…-pero Neji lo interrumpió.

Mejor espérate un rato, mi tío va a entrar a verla y créeme que no quieres meterte entre ellos cuando mi tío esta molesto. –dijo Neji

Neji, por que tu tío es tan temido?-pregunto Tenten

Si te digo por que, también le temerás...-respondió su amado

Exageras Neji – dijo la chica

No exagera Tenten, su padre es temido, tanto en los negocios como en su persona-dijo Sasuke

Bueno, el me pareció una persona fría –dijo Naruto

Vaya, no puedo creer que la dulce de Hinata tenga una persona así por padre, no me puedo imaginar todo lo que ella ha pasado y pasara- dijo tristemente la chica

Ella me da tristeza- dijo Sasuke

Si…-dijo Neji cuando de pronto se oyó un golpe que veía del cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata.

Los 4 chicos se asomaron por la puerta y vieron salir al padre de Hinata, se acercaron a la puerta y se encontraron con esta, llorando y arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo pedazos de vidrio, sus manos pronto comenzaron a sangrar y el rubio no aguanto mas y…

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

hola!

siento la demora jeje es q e tenido toneladas de tarea, tengo ahora mucha pero primero acabe este capitulo,

creo q quedo muy largo o_o

diganme, quieren todos asi de largos o un poco mas cortos? o_o

jeje

el capitulo pasado olvide el disclaimer:

naruto es de masashi kishimoto y no mio (buh, por que recordar eso? xD) pero la historia sip (wiii!!!)

xD

el proximo capitulo se llamara:

**"Conociendo el mundo"**

**yo... ettoo...soy debil- dijo una triste hinata --pero aun asi sigues luchando y eso te hace...especial--dijo un guapo chico rubio**

**queda roto el pacto! se que tu fuiste quien lastimo a mi hijo kiba y a la señorita hyuuga --dijo la madre del chico -- bueno, solo me pase un poco... -dijo el misterioso hombre de nombre...**

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_**agradecimientos**_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

**Mazii-chan**: si, es q regulamente escribo en la noche y si acabo lo subo en la noche xD pero espero subirlos mas tempranito ^^ gracias por tu comentario

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: si, a mi me gusta la idea de que Ino y naruto sean amigos, aun que en el anime casi no se hablen xD jeje y si, habra muchos enredos o_o solo espero yo no enredarme xD y enredarlos xD o_ou

**Heero Kusanagi**: gracias por review ^^ jeje espero que la historia vaya por un buen rumbo ^^

**Koste**: muchas gracias por tu comentario y bueno, todo los sucesos de ahora dara paso a una historia muy intensa jeje

y por favor diganme que les parece el trama y todo ya que me es importante saber en que fallo o voy bien, ^^

arigato!

adioziin!


	4. Capitulo 4 Comenzando una bella traición

Capitulo 4. Mi bella traición.

Los 4 chicos se asomaron por la puerta y vieron salir al padre de Hinata, se acercaron a la puerta y se encontraron con esta, llorando y arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo pedazos de vidrio, sus manos pronto comenzaron a sangrar y el rubio no aguanto mas y salió de la habitación y alcanzo al padre de Hinata

Oiga! Que le ocurre?! Que le hizo a Hinata?!-le grito el rubio muy enfadado

No te incumbe muchacho –dijo este saliendo del hospital, Naruto lo miro por una ventana, entrar a su carro negro con vidrios polarizados e irse. Pronto decidió ir a ver a la ojiperla. Al llegar a su cuarto la encontró con una enfermera vendando sus manos.

…así que por favor señorita Hyuuga no cargue cosas muy pesadas y no se mueva los vendajes- dijo la enfermera y salió.

Hola-dijo Naruto desde la puerta, Hinata levanto la vista y sintió mucha pena de que alguien la viera así, le había pedido a Neji y a sus amigos cuando la ayudaron a recoger los vidrios, que la dejaran sola, ella se sentía indefensa estando sola, pero por lo menos tenia la impresión de que así no la podrían lastimas mas.

Yo… -Hinata le iba a pedir que se fuera, pero al ver que estaba lastimado igual que ella, recordó que el la salvo, se sonrojo levemente, y dijo- …Hola…

Que paso? –pregunto el rubio

No paso nada importante- dijo Hinata permitiendo que el chico se sentara a su lado en la camilla, al mismo tiempo que con la manga de su bata se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima

Las mujeres solo lloran por dos razones, un hombre las lastima o se perdieron una oferta - dijo el rubio causando que Hinata riera levemente – ja! Te reíste!

Gracias Naruto-kun, -dijo Hinata

Que paso con tu padre?- pregunto el ojiazul

Yo… -Hinata no sabia que decir, le costaba mucho admitir que era victima de la discriminación de su padre, pues en cierta forma era culpable de eso, pues si ella fuera más fuerte no sufriría su rechazo…

Bueno, creo q no me quieres decir, pero no hay problema, sabes, quizás no te conozco mucho, pero me gustaría hacerlo –dijo Naruto y le regalo una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuuga.

Gracias… te arriesgaste mucho por mi anoche…- dijo la chica sin mirarlo

Bueno, es que yo soy de la idea de que a las chicas hay que cuidarlas, por que si no, ¿Quién nos va a cuidar a los chicos? – contesto el rubio

Si, eres muy fuerte, supe que a kiba-kun lo dieron de alta en la mañana, realmente lo lastimaron – comento Hinata

Si, me e entrenado, sabe, el abuelo Jiraiya me enseño defensa personal jeje – contesto sonriente el ojiazul

Me alegro por ti- dijo Hinata y le mostro una tímida sonrisa

Naruto al mirarla de aquella forma, tan indefensa, herida y triste se dio cuenta de que quizás la vida de el no era la mas dura del mundo, se dio cuenta de que hasta los ángeles lloraban… un momento! ¿Llamo a Hinata ángel? Jaja que gracioso, pero al mirar como ella bajaba la miraba para ver el suelo, solo faltaban dos grandes y blancas alas en su espalda para que su ángel estuviera completa… su ángel? Naruto creía que deliraba, apenas conocía a aquella chica de mirada clara.

Yo… soy débil- dijo de pronto la peliazul sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos

Quizás, pero aun así sigues luchando y eso te hace… especial, por no rendirte nunca.- dijo el rubio dandole una pequeña esperanza a la chica.

gracias, naruto-kun...-dijo la hyuuga

no hay de que, sabes, tengo que irme por que el viejo se habra preocupado de que no llegue a casa jeje, te vere luego hinata, cuidate mucho- dijo naruto y salio de la habitacion dejando a hinata un poco triste por verlo partir y a la vez emocionada...

...el cree que soy especial...-dijo para si misma antes de acostarse de nuevo en su cama.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_mientras tanto con el señor hyuuga_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

aló? si, comuniquenme con hanabi ahora mismo...-decia por telefono el padre de la herida.

_si, ocurre algo padre?- _contesto la pequeña hyuuga desde su hogar

tu hermana esta estable, pero ha vuelto a ser un objetivo para mis enemigos, preparate por que ha sido decidido que si le dan caza a ella, tu seras quien heredara el negocio hyuuga, asi que ahora mismo quiero que te prepares por que te vas a un colegio en Inglaterra para que te acoples al mundo de los negocios y... estes lejos del peligro- dijo el hombre

_si, padre - _y el mencionado corto la llamada

vamos rapido a la mansion para llevar a hanabi al aeropuerto, luego llevame a el centro de reuniones, debo saber cual de todos los que me odian esta tras mi hija- ordeno el señor hyuuga

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_en esos momentos en la Casa Inozuka_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

y eso fue lo que paso madre...-dijo kiba con la cabeza gacha, le dolia moverla pero sentia mucha verguenza de mirar a su madre a la cara, pues el no habia podido salvar a Hinata, por esa misma razon se fue del hospital sin siquiera irla a ver.

entiendo, puedes retirarte- dijo la mujer comprendiendo el dolor de su hijo. En cuanto el salio de la habitancion llego una sirvienta

señora, ha llegado uno de los señores inverionistas, al que usted mando llamar. -dijo la muchacha

gracias koura, dile que pase a mi oficina- dijo la matriarca del clan Inuzuka tratando de contener el enojo que tenia dentro. pronto se puso en marcha y llego a su oficina, donde un hombre alto y de tez palida, muy palida, la esperaba sentado en un sofa frente a su escritorio de ella

buen dia -dijo el hombre

vamos al grano, tu querias la relacion de mi hijo con la hija del señor hyuuga, y acepte tal proposicion solo era una buena desicion para el futuro de la empresa...-decia la castaña pero el extraño socio la interrumpio

...como decias, ve al grano- dijo en un tono de fastidio el hombre

anoche la chica hyuuga y mi hijo fueron atacados por dos hombres extraños que al parecer quisieron secuestrarla a ella, y se que fuiste tu. -dijo lo mas prepotentemente que pudo la mujer Inozuka

como puedes creer eso, ¿tienen pruebas?la familia hyuuga tiene miles de enemigos tanto en el mercado financiero como en casi todos los aspectos, ¿en que me hubiera beneficiado el secuestrar a la chica? -pregunto el hombre palido

tengo una descripcion de los agresores y mi hijo oyo que uno de ellos decia que tu te enojarias si fallaran, ¿algo mas?- dijo la Inuzuka conteniendo su furia

ach, como puedes creerle a un chiquillo lo que dice, señora Inozuka, ¿el criterio de quien cree que vale mas? ¿el mio o el de su estupido hijo? -dijo el hombre, haciendo que la ultima gota de paciencia de la mujer se evaporara, al igual que todos sus tratos...

QUEDA ROTO EL PACTO!!!!! se que tu fuiste quien lastimo a mi hijo kiba y a la señorita hyuuga --dijo la madre del chico

bueno, esta bien,esta bien pero solo me pase un poco... al final no paso nada-dijo el misterioso hombre tratando de calmar a la mujer

el golpe que recibio mi hijo fue terrible! un poco mas fuerte y lo pudieron haber matado!!! y la chica hyuuga! esta hospitalizada!!! eres un maldito sin misericordia Orochimaru! -le dijo la mujer de ojos cafes, muy parecidos a los de kiba que era uno de sus mas atesorados tesoros, el perderlo hubiera sido su mas terrible pesadilla.

sere un maldito, pero aun asi aceptaste trabajar conmigo- contesto orochimaru

el abogado Yakushi hablo maravillas de usted, pero no fueron mas que mentiras, toda relacion entre Inuzuka Corp. y Exiliados C.V. queda roto! -dijo la mujer rompiendo unos documentos frente al hombre

la puedo demandar por incumplimiento de contratos-dijo tranquilamente orochimaru

yo te puedo denunciar a las autoridades, con cargos de intento de homicidio en primer grado en contra de mi hijo, lesiones de segundo grado y sumale las demandas de la familia hyuuga, me temo que no te quedara nada de dinero para demandarme -dijo seriamente la mujer

orochimaru se vio entre la espada y la pared, asi que firmo un contrato de rompimiento con Inuzuka Corp y se marcho furioso de aquel lugar.

llamen a kiba -dijo la castaña a un sirviente

si, señora -dijo y salio rapidamente, pronto aparecio kiba en la puerta de la oficina.

mira esto hijo -dijo la mujer y le mostro el contrato de rompimiento con la empresa de Exiliados C.V. kiba miro sorprendido a su madre, esto iba a representar una caida en las acciones de la empresa-

madre...- decia kiba pero su madre la interrumpio

esto significa que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida hijo, pero por favor termina bien con la jovencita hyuuga y busca tu felicidad hijo, si tu eres feliz, yo lo sere igual -dijo la madre abrazando a su hijo

gracias... -dijo el chico muy feliz, ya no tendria que seguir engañando a Hinata y podria darse una oportunidad con Sasame-chan

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_(((Paso una semana desde aquel día)))_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

en el colegio de konoha...

buenos dias Ino-chan-dijo el llubio llegando y sentandose atras de esta

wow! naruto! llegaste temprano!-dijo sorprendida la rubia

para que veas que soy el mejor dattebayo! -exclamo el rubio, se habia levantado temprano para ganar el ultimo paquete de galletas al viejo y por eso le llego temprano al colegio.

en esos momentos entras una chica peliazul al salon y se sento junto a Ino.

hola!- saludo la chica, aun tenia algunos vendajes en sus manos, pero ya se encontraba mucho mejor y mas contenta.

oye hinata, hace dias que no veo a hanabi, esta enferma?- pregunto la chica rubia.

no, lo que paso fue que...-dijo hinata un poco triste.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_flash back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,

como que te vas a inglaterra hanabi! -dijo hinata viendo como su hermana menor se acercaba a la salida principal con sus maletas en mano.

si, como ves, nuestro padre se convencio de que mas vale que invierta en mi educacion, que en la tuya, me voy a una de las mejores escuales del mundo y estare mejor preparada que tu para tomar el mando de las empresas Hyuuga Corp.-dijo la chica con la voz mas prepotente que pudo

ya veo, es que, bueno, eres mi hermana menor y te extrañare si te vas tan lejos- dijo hinata

pues yo no te extrañare-dijo hanabi y salio de la mansion hyuuga.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Fin del Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_;_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

y bueno, se fue alla a hacer estudios financieros-dijo hinata mostrando una sonrisa un poco triste

vaya, tu padre exagera-dijo Ino- segun la tradicion los mayores son los que tomaran en herencia las empresas familiares, hanabi por ser la segunda debe trabajar para ti hinata

lo se, pero no creen que sea capaz de manejar los negocios jeje- dijo la peliazul sonriendo muy timidamente

bueno, yo no se de esas cosas, pero lo que si se es que es aburrido estar atras de un escritorio, pienso que si tu hinata te quedas fuera del negocio familiar te ira mejor, seras mas feliz- dijo el rubio sonriendo.- sobretodo teniendo en cuenta a tu familia jeje

gracias naruto-kun -dijo mas feliz la chica, naruto tenia razon, si no se convertia en la siguiente hyuuga en liderar los negocios, ella podria ir a hacer las cosas que de verdad le gustan, asi como bailar, cantar y por que no? ella hasta podia trabajar de cualquier cosa que le gustara, naruto tenia razon, podria ser mas feliz y sobre todo...libre

en esos momentos llego un profesor.

chicos, su profesor de el dia de hoy no llegara, por lo tanto pueden salir al patio, recuerden que las puertas se abrira en dos horas para que si quieren se pueden retirar a sus casas. -dijo el maestro y se fue

NAAAAHHH! para nada llegue temprano -dijo naruto con un aura obscura a su alrededor.

jajaja, no te pongas asi naruto-le dijo Ino muy divertida

si quieres te puedo invitar a desayunar naruto-kun-dijo hinata un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir.

claro!-dijo naruto levantandose, muy animado.

yo ire a buscar a Sai y quizas entre a su clase, los vere lueguin -dijo la rubia y se fue

vamos hinata-chan.-dijo naruto y la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron del salon

llegaron a cafeteria y naruto pidio un ramen instantaneo y hinata pidio unos rollos de canela, pero como estaba muy llena la cafeteria, decidieron ir a comer a la sombra de un arbol que estaba un poco alejado de alli y por lo tanto estaba muy tranquilo.

y dime, como te has sentido ultimamente Hinata?-pregunto el rubio mientras devoraba su ramen

mejor, mmm...hanabi no esta y mi padre se la pasa fuera de casa, asi que he tenido tiempo suficiente como para descansar y pasarlo bien con Neji -naruto se atraganto con el ultimo sorbo de ramen

con Neji???? no me digas que ese tipo tan serio juega contigo!-pregunto sorprendido naruto

jugar asi como cuando eramos niños no jeje, pero si se sienta a conversar conmigo un rato o vemos television juntos, el trata de que mi estancia en mi casa sea mas llevadera -dijo hinata sonriendo dulcemente

naruto miro embobado esa sonrisa, habia algo en hinata que le llamaba la atencion,

acaso no sales de tu casa? no vas a fiestas o con tus amigas? -pregunto extrañado naruto tratando de dejar de pensar hinata sola en su casa enorme.

no, bueno, si podria hacerlo, pero no estoy acostumbrada, prefiero quedarme a leer o estudiar, mis notas son las mas altas y no las puedo bajar-dijo Hinata con una sombra de tristeza que naruto alcanzo a notar.

ya veo, pero dime Hinata-chan, eres feliz asi?-pregunto el rubio

que si soy feliz?-pregunto la chica un poco desconcertada,

si, que si eres feliz con la vida que llevas ahora mismo- repitio el guapo chico

yo...creo que si, -dijo la ojiperla bajando la mirada

no me parece eso, tu siempre me has parecido una chica triste, dime hinata-chan ¿que es lo que te impide ser feliz?- pregunto naruto acercandose a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente

ettoo...-y ella le conto algo...

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

¿que no lo entiendes hiashi nuestra hija merece un mejor trato!? o ¿que? ¿trataras de la misma forma a Hanabi cuando nazca?!-decia una mujer de largos cabellos azules

no es tu problema, eres mi mujer y respetaras mis actitudes!- le dijo el hombre

hinata merece un padre protector, por que no le das una oportunidad, es apenas una niña...-decia la mujer pero su esposo la interrumpio

ese es el problema! es una niña, te amo querida pero sabes que la costumbre de la familia hyuuga es dejar los negocios a un hijo varon! al primogenito! y tu me diste a una niña, Hanabi no importa, es la segunda, pero Hinata debio haber sido un niño! hasta el inutil de mi hermano tuvo un hijo, tuvo a neji y por que yo, siendo el lider de la familia y de las empresas tengo una hija?! -le replico cansado el hombre de escuhar a su mujer decir tonterias sobre el amor de padre-hija

Hiashi Hyuuga, un dia te arrepentiras por desear que tu hija haya sido niño-de pronto el hombre le dio una bofetada

se hara lo que yo quiera, hinata sera educada para ser la futura heredera, pero nunca sera alguien querido para mi, me quito mi felicidad- contesto friamente el hombre

querido...-dijo la mujer tocandose su mejilla

retirate, dejame a mi mis problemas y tu vete a descansar, hanabi no necesita que te estreses- dijo mas calmado el hombre mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta de salida de su estudio cuando al abrir la puerta vio a una pequeña niña de 8 años de mirada igual a la de el, en el obscuro pasillo de la mansion hyuuga

hinata...-dijo el hombre sin perder su serenidad

padre...¿yo le robe su felicidad?-pregunto mirando fijamente a su padre

si, ahora marchate a tu habitacion...-dijo el hiashi y continuo su camino dejandola a la pequeña Hinata sumida en la oscuridad

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Fin del Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

mi padre siempre deseo un niño, y ni aun que mi madre o mi nana kurenai me dijeran lo contrario yo siempre supe que fui un error...-pero naruto la interrumpio

tu padre esta mal, eres una chica encantadora, eres la mejor en todo, en los deportes, en las clases, en todo! tu padre esta loco por no aceptarte-dijo el rubio

hinata estaba sorprendida por las palabras del chico, nadie habia llamado loco a su padre nunca

tu... no conoces a mi padre verdad?- pregunto sorprendida hinata

sinceramente no, pero no necesito saber nada mas de el, desde el dia que lo conoci en el hospital y lo que me has contado, puedo deducir que esta loco, no sabe lo que tiene y creeme que tiene mucho con una hija como tu, si yo tuviera una hija la trataria como a una princesa y seria mi tesoro mas preciado, tu no le robaste su felicidad, el se la quito solito- dijo naruto tomando de la mano a hinata haciendo que esta se sonrojara mucho

gracias...-dijo ella y quito su mano de la de naruto, cosa que hizo sentir mal al chico, hinata lo hizo por que de pronto se acordo de kiba, pero en ese mismo momento recordo que ya no eran novios

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

hianta-chan, me siento tan mal por no haberte podido proteger yo...-decia kiba con la mirada en el suelo

no te preocupes kiba, lo que importa es que ahora estoy bien -dijo hinata con una tierna sonrisa

quizas, pero yo no me puedo perdonar, tu eres una de las personas que mas quiero en el mundo, por eso, hinata creo que lo nuestro debe terminar- dijo el chico castaño

... -hinata estaba sorprendida, kiba le habia estado rogando por semanas y semanas y solo habian sido novios unos pocos dias, eso era extraño

esta bien...-dijo la hyuuga y sin querer la figura de cierto rubio aparecio en su cabeza haciendola sonrojar un poco

amigos?-pregunto el inuzuka

amigos-dijo la hyuuga muy contenta

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Fin del Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

hinata sintio la reaccion de naruto y rapidamente metio su mano en una bolsa de su sueter y saco un dulce y se lo puso en la mano a naruto

toma, saben ricos -y la hyuuga ya no solto la mano del rubio haciendo que este rapidamente se pusiera muy feliz y sin querer se sonrojo, al verlo asi, hinata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

gracias-dijo naruto, sintio de pronto un calido sentimiento en su estomago, sintio su cara roja y las piernas, aun que estaba sentado, sentia que le temblaban

_que rayos me pasa?- _se pregunto el chico y de pronto al ver a la chica tan de cerca e indefensa como cuando la vio en el hospital, retiro sus manos de las de ella y abrio el dulce y se lo comenzo a comer, le sonrio a hinata y esta se volvio a sonrojar

te gusto? a mi me gustan mu...-pero no termino de hablar por que naruto la beso...

ella sintio de pronto la respiracion de el tan cerca de ella, sintio el calido tacto de el, de pronto naruto, sin romper el beso la rodeo con sus brazos y profundizo el beso, un beso que para ambos supo a caramelo, a deseo y a... amor... Hinata sintio un calor en su interior tan agradable, era un beso magico y tan esperado por ella... pronto sientieron la necesidad del aire y se separaron unos centrimetros y naruto tomo el rostro de hinata con sus las manos para que lo mirara fijamente

eres muy especial, nunca dejes que los demas te menosprecien- dijo naruto sonriendole, al besarla habia entendido por que pensaba cosas raras al verla, esa chica timida le gustaba y queria que ya no sufriera.

naruto-kun...- solo pudo expresar la peliazul

me encanta que me llames asi -dijo el rubio sonriendole y dandole de nuevo un pequeño pero hermoso beso...

de pronto, a lo lejos una persona tomaba una fotografia de ambos chicos besandose

vaya vaya, esto sera interesante... -dijo la voz de una mujer

* * *

**holas!**

perdon por haber tardado tanto,

es q la escuela me tiene tan loca xD

tengo un millon de trabajos que entregar y para peor, hace dos semanas me enferme tan pero tan duro que termine en el hospital de urgencias o_ou pero ya estuve mejor pero como no fui una semana a la escuela me atrase mucho, y apenas estoy medio bien con todo, ahora tenia tarea, pero creo que tenia que darle importancia a este fic, y mas por q me esta surgiendo una idea para otro, pero hasta que avance este publicare el otro jeje

espero para el domingo o mas tardar el miercoles de la prioxima semana este listo el proximo capitulo, jeje

**disclaimer: **naruto es un anime de propiedad propietada (xD (o_ou) ) de Masashi Kishimoto, pero el drama es una creacion mia de mi. (rayos eso suena loco, xD)

**-----agradecimientos-----**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**: bueno, si fue un poco agresivo, pero me gusto la idea jeje y en el proximo capitulo ya saldran sasuke y sakura y los demas, solo queria que ya quedara iniciado el naruhina jeje xD gracias por comentar ^^

**Heero Kusanagi**: holas! xD bueno, ya comienza oficialmente la historia de naruto y hinata, jeje me alegro de q sea entretenido el cap ^^ gracias por tu review

**Koste**: gracias xD jeje la escena del secuestro me costo un poco idearla, pero la vi en la tele y me llamo la atencion, xD ojala no haya quedado tan loco jeje xD gracias por tu comentario ^^

espero que esta historia sea del agrado de todos los lectores, por favor, sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias son muy importantes para su avance por que asi puedo mejorar y crear un fic con calidad que todos los lectores de esta pagina se merecen (o_o sone muy formal xD jajajaja)

en otras palabras se acepta todo lo que quieran decirme a mi sobre mi xD o la historia ^^

espero sus review, muchas gracias a todos!!!!!!! ^^

_esta historia esta dedicada a un hombre muy especial para mi, el es mi inspiracion y aun que el quizas no la lea nunca, por que a decir verdad no me ve a mi por que ya no soy nada para él, le quiero agradecer por toda la felicidad que me dio mientras me quiso..._

__Almauchiha cambio y fuera__


	5. Capitulo5 La calma antes de la tempestad

Capitulo. 5 La calma antes de la tempestad.

naruto-kun...- solo pudo expresar la peliazul

me encanta que me llames asi -dijo el rubio sonriendole y dandole de nuevo un pequeño pero hermoso beso...

de pronto, a lo lejos una persona tomaba una fotografia de ambos chicos besandose

vaya vaya, esto sera interesante... -dijo la voz de una mujer, guardo la camara en su bolso y se dirigio a la salida del colegio de Konoha

listo, termine mi trabajo -dijo la extraña a los guardias que custodiaban la salida de los estudiantes y visitantes

muy bien, señorita karin, hasta pronto- dijo uno de ellos abriendole la puerta, por la que ella salio con destino a cierta mansion...

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_mientras tanto en la oficina de la directora Tsunade _,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

shizume! -decia la mujer rubia con mucha urgencia llamaba a la subdirectora del plantel

que pasa?por que tanto escandalo directora!?-pregunto muy preocupada por semejante grito de parte de la directora

solo falta una semana para el festiva del colegio y no tenemos nada!!!! por que no me lo recordaste!!!!??? -pregunto una histerica Tsunade.

Se lo dije en cuanto acabo el festival del año pasado, se lo recordé hace 8 meses, se lo dije hace 5 meses, se lo dije hace 2 meses y se lo repetí la semana pasada!!!!-le dijo exaltada Shizume

Bueno, bueno, pongamos manos a la obra! –dijo la directora y se puso de pie, gritando y golpeando la mesa - Shizume! Pega las convocatorias de los concursos del festival, de baile, de canto y… del mejor puesto de kermes! Rápido jajajajaja! –se rio la directora y la pobre de Shizume Salio muy asustada de la oficina dispuesta a cumplir las ordenes.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_mientras regresemos con hinata y naruto_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

hinata, yo... lo siento...-dijo naruto apartandose rapidamente.

...naruto...-dijo en voz muy baja la peliazul

perdoname, pero...bueno, creo que eres una chica muy linda, pero...-decia naruto muy nervioso, a el le gustaba sakura-chan, y si era asi, ¿por que rayos habia besado a hinata?

_él me confunde mucho..._ -penso hinata mientras lo veia moverse muy nervioso.

pero yo...bueno...ahh!...jeje... un arbol!-dijo señalando un arbol que estaba cerca de ellos y a hinata le dio risa- ...no jeje hay muchos, ammm...yo...hinata... creo que me gustas -dijo de pronto el rubio, dejando muy sorprendida a la joven, ella nunca se hubiera esperado que un chico como naruto le dijiera eso. Hinata habia estado enamorada de naruto desde el dia en que ambos estaban en el hospital.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_Flash Back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

señorita hyuuga, por favor, aqui estan sus medicamentos-dijo una enfermera mientras salia de su habitacion, pues ya estaba en su casa, pero tenia a dos enfermeras a su cuidado.

todo el dia medicamentos, esto es muy triste, mi medico cree que mi salud esta mal por el ataque, pero no se da cuenta de los motivos que me tienen asi... mi padre...-se dijo asi misma hinata

se encuentra bien?- dijo de pronto neji entrando a su habitacion.

ah?, si! mejor neji, gracias -dijo sonriendole, apesar de todos sus males, hinata estaba feliz por las palabras de naruto_ "Sigues luchando y eso te hace especial..."_

vaya, se ve mas feliz prima,-dijo neji desde el pie de la cama de ella

no, solo que estoy contenta de estar viva-dijo automaticamente la peliazul

y eso no tiene nada que ver con cierto vago rubio? desde que naruto llego a su clase usted se ve mas entusiasta. -dijo el castaño y habia dado en el clavo

yo...ettoo...no, neji...aa...-decia hinata un poco apenada

no tiene de que preocuparse conmigo, yo no le dire nada a mi tio-dijo el chico

gracias-

pero, digame, el le gusta?-pregunto neji

yo...creo que si-dijo muy sonrojada

mmm...si eso la hace feliz...-dijo neji negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la habitacion

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_fin del flash back_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

tu... tambien me gustas naruto-kun -dijo hinata sonrojandose y mirando el azul en los hermosos ojos del rubio

es en serio!? desde cuando?- exclamo el chico

desde...desde el dia que te conoci me gustantes...pero las palabras que me dijsite en el hospital me enamoraron mas de ti-dijo timidamente hinata, ella llevaba su cabello largo estaba amarrado en una coleta y a hinata solo se le ocurria acariciar su cabello

enserio te gusta un chico como yo?-pregunto naruto- jeje creo que estos pocos dias en la escuela bastaron para que la directora me tuviera en la mira..._rayos, por que tuve que hacer explotar la cafeteria!!!_-penso naruto-

fue muy divertido, y mas cuando llego tsunade-sama y grito que que habia pasado y se resbalo con el aceite que habia en el suelo- y rio timidamente hinata, naruto la observo, realmente era mas linda que sakura-chan, pero depronto recordo algo... _Es cierto, su padre es uno de los mas prestigiados empresarios de Konoha, no dudo que espíe secretamente a Hinata –señalo Shikamaru...Hablan de Hinata como si fuera una cuenta de banco, recuerden que es mí mejor amiga –dijo misteriosamente Shino...Vaya, esa chica si que tiene muchos problemas – comento Naruto...-_

_yo no quiero verla sufrir mas-se dijo naruto_

hinata, yo quiero que seas feliz, tu... me permitirias hacerte una chica feliz de verdad? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto naruto tomando sus manos y acercandose a ella, hinata muy nerviosa, su relacion con kiba practicamente no habia durado nada, ademas casi no conocia a este chico, y sobre todo, temia la reaccion de su padre, pues cuando este supo de su relacion con kiba no le hablo en dias, - _yo quiero ser feliz...- se dijo hinata_

Si!, si naruto-kun, yo te quiero...pero...-la peliazul iba a mencionar a su padre, pero naruto la interrumpio.

no pongas peros, va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar, pero mientras estemos eguros de lo que hacemos y no nos arrepintamos de nada, todo ira bien-le dijo naruto dandole un pequeño beso en la frente.

ti...tienes razon naruto-kun,- y esta se recargo en el pecho de el y el acaricio su cabello.... cuando de pronto!

OMG!!! naruto! hinata! de ti naruto si me lo imaginaria! pero tu hinata!?- dijo de pronto una rubia muy exaltada.

Ino! hinata-chan es la niña mas linda del mundo!-dijo naruto y ambos se pusieron de pie y el la abrazo

se ven muy bien juntos-dijo sai que traia cargando su mochila y la de Ino.

vaya, no me imagino como tomara esto kiba-penso Ino en voz alta

kiba es mi amigo...-dijo hinata con un poco de temor en la voz, nunca se pregunto que pensaria kiba

me da igual lo que piense! mientras hinata-chan me quiera no me importa que el mundo me odie!-casi grito naruto

eso es todo naruto.-le contesto Sai

y por que no vamos a celebrar, llamare a los demas, los invito a comer a mi casa!- dijo Ino

me parece una gran idea! vamos hinata?-pregunto el rubio

mmm... si, pero antes de ir, tengo un asunto en casa, asi que los alcanzare ahi, si?-dijo con una sonrisa a naruto, a lo cual el no pudo mas que aceptar

perfecto! ahora, busquemos a los demas y nos marchamos-dijo Ino y los cuatro se dirigieron al edificio del colegio...

Cuando estaban todos juntos, hinata hablaba por telefono un poco apartada de los demas, naruto se acerco y trato de oir

...si, lo vere en 30 minutos en el cafe de la cuarta avenida... si, gracias, adios...-dijo y bajo su celular, de pronto vio a neruto y escondio el celular

que haces?- pregunto naruto

ah?! hablaba con un abogado, es el asunto que debo resolver ahora jeje -dijo hinata un poco nerviosa

y quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto el rubio,

no te preocupes naruto-kun, debes ir ahora con Ino pero para la proxima estare feliz de que vengas conmigo-dijo hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho hacia un carro negro que la esperaba en la esquina del colegio.

no te preocupes, ella siempre desaparece asi, misteriosamente, pero si son novios, quisas luego ella te cuente que hace- le dijo shino,

AAAHHH!!! a que hora llegasta aqui!!! y como sabes q somos novios???!!- exclamo naruto,

Ino ya nos lo conto a todos.-dijo tranquilamente- ahora, dejame aclararte algo...Si lastimas a hinata, te las veras conmigo-dijo shino y asi como llego se fue.

eso fue raro-dijo naruto con una gotita en la cabeza

____________________mientras tanto con hinata______________________________

señorita hyuuga aqui esta lo que me pidio-dijo el abogado dandole un sobre amarillo

hinata abrio el sobre y saco 3 fotos, en una estaba un mujer muy parecida a hinata cargando a un bebe, la foto se veia un poco amarilla y vieja, en la segunda foto se ve a la misma mujer solo que con unos años mas sentada con un sobrero que cubria casi toda su cara menos su largo cabello azul, estaba sentada tomando una limonada con un hombre de cabello rubio que llevaba lentes negros y en la tercera foto aparecian dentro de una ventada la misma mujer, el mismo hombre de cabello rubio y una tercera persona, una mujer de tez blanca, llevaba su cabello envuelto en una mascada y estaba sentada junto al hombre rubio, abrazados y ambos estaban enfrente de la mujer de cabellos largos de color azul.

quienes son esas personas?-pregunto hinata señalando al rubio y a la mujer

son Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina, no consegui el apellido de ella, pareciera que no lo tuviese, ademas todo esta a nombre de el, es como si ella no existiera.-contesto el abogado

vaya, si alguien te viera yamato, no dirian que fueras un abogado, si no un investigador privado -dijo hinata sonriendo

es que eso soy jaja, pero ya sabes que me cubro con el titulo de abogado-dijo yamato

dime yamato-sama, ¿donde estan?-pregunto la chica

en una casa en las afueras de konoha, -respondio del "abogado"

ya veo, tienes las direccion?-pregunto la hyuuga

no, pero en el lapso del mes lo conseguire-dijo el castaño

esta bien, muchas gracias yamato-sama, por fin e encontrado a mi madre- dijo hinata y sintio que aquel dia estaba siendo uno de los mejores dias de su vida.

señorita hinata, se ve muy contenta, me alegro mucho por usted- dijo yamato.

gracias, oiga, se podria llevar las fotos y guardarmelas?, es que temo por si mi padre las encuentra o descubre que estoy buscando a mi madre, yo sabia que ella no estaba muerta- dijo muy decidida la hyuuga.

si, no se preocupe, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a buscar a un colega, el señor hatake quiere hablar conmigo jeje-dijo yamato, recogio el sobre con las fotografias, pago los cafes y se fue, hinata espero unos minutos y camino una cuadra para llegar al carro negro que la esperaba, no queria que su chofer la viera con el investigador yamato.

a casa de Ino por favor-dijo la oijiblanca y el automovil marcho.

creo que todo empieza a mejorar en mi vida...-se dijo hinata muy feliz, sin saber lo que le esperaba...

* * *

hola!

o_ou

perdon, me retrase una semana en publicar este capitulo,

quedo corto?

o_o

diganme que les parecio y yo tomare las medidas necesarias para que este fic sea bueno, o por lo menos agradable xD

solo q ya se viene lo triste u_u

el climax

_esta historia esta basada en un hecho real, no todo el trama pero si la gran mayoria, se cambiaron los nombres y situaciones para no agredir a los citados_

jeje q cosas xD

**_Disclaimer: naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (te vuelvo a adorar sensei, pues has alejado a sakura de naruto(perdon, es q el naruhina es lo unico para mi o_ou))_**

**_muchas gracias a:_**

**Heero Kusanagi: **ya se supo quien saco la foto xD ahora queda ver como avanza lo demas, espero q sea de tu agrado el capitulo y el rumbo q va tomando el fic, muchas gracias ^^

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **si, hiashi es malo en ese aspecto, pero esperemos q algo (o alguien xD) le haga cambiar de opinion =D jaja igual espero q tambien te guste el fic y decidme q sobra o falta para ti ^^ gracias,

**Naara-no-temari:** gracias por tu comentario! jeje espero q te guste el drama (o dorama xD) jeje gracias por el review n_n

muchas gracias a todos lo que sigue el fic. En tres semanas saldre de vacaciones y podre actualizar mas pronto, ahora si, el lunes no hay clases! wiii!

_...el primer beso no es el mas dificil, si no el ultimo...kimiaoishiteru..._


End file.
